The Original Hybrids
by MarchenHope93
Summary: As the dawn of a new war begins to grow within the sector and among the three central races, can the last race of the Xel'naga become what they were meant to be, bring a halt to the darkened future foretelling the return of a fallen Xel'naga. Will the help of a child connected to the Queen of Blades be able to lead them towards the right path?
1. Chapter 1

**New Scenarios and Shifts**

**-Xel'naga Worldship _Gratia Tacitae_-**

From her chambers hanging high over the main bio labs, and nearby arsenals, a slender yet ancient Xel'naga looked down upon a group of her children, the first hybrids or as her distantly deceased sisters called them, the Luminid.

A few of the different groups had gathered together for another 'music session' as they often put it. Though a vast majority of the Luminid groups didn't possess mouths, it was through their minds that she was able to hear their song, which was spoken with words belonging to the dead Xel'naga; so it was she alone who knew of what they sung.

Many of the singers were the female Luminid, a number of Nymphs and Primers, while it was the Luminaries who played a number of Protoss based musical instruments. A few of the Lighters and Ipsum played the various wind chimes hung about the many platforms, where either the other Luminid worked or took the moment to enjoy the session.

"_It brings joy to my ears and heart to hear them play often, if only the dearly departed were here to share this with me._"

From beside the seated elder, came a unique and enigmatic Luminid, one that and had been evolved many times over to follow the evolution of the Zerg Queen, of which one had been a simple airborne unit, now becoming grounded as well as leading a number of the Swarm in their own Broods under the command of the Queen of Blades.

Edullon, also known as the Luminid Queen, glanced up at the Luminand with supportful gaze "**_It is because you have given us so much, it is the young ones ways of giving something back to you, my Luminand._**"

"_And yet I feel thankful for what they are giving, but I feel that I do not deserve it...such a war raging in my own ancient mind; how it makes these old bones of mine ache._"

The Luminid Queen looked upon the elder with some sorrow in her gaze, but the cheerful music suddenly began to die down; catching the Queen's attention. Both Edullon and the elder Xel'naga looked down to see the Luminid circle around what appeared to be a grand piano, an alien instrument that belonged either to the Zerg or Protoss.

But to the humanoid aliens that had arrived more than 240 year ago, the Terrans as many called themselves, had come from another part of the galaxy. Had the Xel'naga lived, they have have taken some interest in the Terrans, but alas that was not to be, only the Protoss took any notice to the seemly frail creatures as they began to build a new life for themselves.

"_She...she who was born of a mother, a broken puppet without sight, and of a father stranger than most others, yet possess a stronger will still unbroken_" she whispered, looking down upon the pianist, a young Terran woman with a fair complexion, her vibrant sunlit hair fell down her back in faint waves.

A smile of delight upon her lips as her slender fingers played the keys with ease, into a warm melody that could send anyone into a deep sleep. Yet her fair green eyes kept most of the Luminid awake, as a few Nymphs sung along with the melody she played.

"_She shall be the star that guides all the rest to the glory that is theirs, and perhaps rewrite the mistakes left in the distant past. But how I am ahead of myself...Edullon, go and join your children. There are a few matters I must discuss in regards to our overcrowded 'family'._"

"**_As you command, my Luminand._**"

Edullon took her leave from the chamber, taking the warp downstairs into the center platform where everyone was gathered. Hovering away from the window, the elder placed herself in front of the commutations unit built into the chamber, accessing the databases she began returning her focus on one of the three Terran Factions, not the recently created Warmongering Dominion created from the ashes of the Corrupt Confederacy nor the Increasingly aggressive Mining Combine.

Namingly the Umojan Protectorate had been one of the fractions that she had taken to like the most, due to their peaceful ways and having a strong sense of pride for themselves. They were perhaps the best choice when it came to her new plans for moving the Luminid, as in the many centuries since the first generation, the Luminid had grown and populated the Worldship, but it wasn't as fast as the Zerg had been.

"_It is time for them to build their own civilizations, for if they are to replace the Xel'naga, they must first learn to live off the solid ground that a planet has to offer. And the Firstborns have been ignoring the Umojan's requests for an alliance, viewing them as mere annoyances not worth of their time._"

She knew well that the Umojans desired to learn from the Protoss about many things, but if they were unwilling to work with them; she would give the Protectorate the next best thing, or perhaps better.

'**Secured connections established with UP Network. Transmission links open.**'

"_Connect on private channel with Umojan Chairman, Minister Jorgensen._"

* * *

**-Umojan Senate, Capital City-Pax Libertas- Minister's Offices-**

Umoja, Jewel of the Sector, the most Majestic Planet of the Koprulu Sector, one of the three original Terran Colonies and Capital Planet of the Umojan Protectorate.

It was a cool summer morning with the Sun's rays reflecting on the tallest building of the Capital, the Senate where the Senators discussed the laws and diverse ways to improve the living of the Capital Planet and her colony planets, and the Council members discuss the ruling of the Protectorate.

It was by far the fairest way of ruling in the eyes of the Umojans, even if the Umojan Ruling Council had an important hand into the creation of the Rebellion of Korhal , when compared to the Dominion's Emperor and the Kel-Morian's Meritocracy, no the way of democracy suited the tastes and views of the Umojan people. And yet even with their peaceful ways, it hadn't given the Protectorate the one thing they wanted most, and alliance with the powerful Protoss.

But even James Raynor, whom was considered by many to be one, if not the only, Terran ally of the Protoss; had even said that the Protoss are a stubborn race that chooses not to look into things that won't assist them. Since the infestation of the Protoss homeworld of Aiur, any contact with the Protoss had been little to nothing, as they were more worried to keep themselves alive and share a planet with their so-called heretic brethren than looking for direct Alliances with eager Terrans.

Yet with the alarming news that the Zerg Swarm had returned and was attacking numbers of Fringe Worlds, it had set the Protectorate onto a defensive stance. One that Minister Jorgensen was determined to focus on for the safety of his own people, as well as their own colonies.

The Minister, a incredibly tall Terran reaching easily the two meters of height with a head full of short light almost white blond hair and thick beard that easily hid his mouth yet did not disturb the sound of his voice always with grave tone. He stood in front of a full-size reinforced window of his offices in the Senate building looking down on the capital, standing straight with his arms folded behind him. Always he would do this whenever he couldn't think, looking out over the city and thinking of the people helped him to remember his reasons for being the Minister.

Yet his thoughts were interrupted by the computer voice of his personal A.I Secretary "**Minister Jorgensen, you have a private incoming transmission awaiting to be heard. Shall I patch it through sir?**"

'_I wasn't expecting any office calls today, might be important if they have a private transmission_' he thought, not turning from the window as he answered the A.I in a sedated voice "Patch them though, best see who it might be."

The transmission started with a lot of static, and suddenly it cleared up, and a feminine voice spoke "_Greetings upon you Minister Jorgensen, I have a few matters of the utmost importance with you and your Protectorate._"

Turning to see who was speaking, all the Minister saw was a black screen, yet he could see the faint outline of what appeared to be a Protoss. Yet the owner's eyes were a shade of glowing grey blue, like the sky before a storm.

"May I inquire whom I am speaking with?" he asked, approaching his desk as he carefully sat down.

"_I called Tal'Zor, and I have contacted you to personally request a planet under your rule for my...people. My ship is beginning to overcrowd, and it is time that they place their feet upon solid ground._"

"A planet of our jurisdiction, that is a highly controversial and wild idea, you have there Miss Tal'Zor, when we don't know anything about you or your 'people' perhaps you can give us more insight?"

"_I know well that your people desire an alliance with the Protoss, but I can offer you something even better than what...the Firstborns have to give what they will not give._"

Her statement certainly caught his attention, it was no secret that the Umojans wanted an alliance with the Protoss, but what did this 'person' have to offer that was better than an alliance with the aliens?

"And what...I might ask, do you have that is better than that alliance?"

"_Would an alliance with the race that made the Protoss what they are today, would that suffice?_"

* * *

****PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING****

**So as my readers may see, this is the first and brand new chapter that will be the first of many to replace the old chapters and story that was The True Hybrid, I will state now that though a few things shall remain the same later on, my friend and co-writer have decided to totally give this fanfic a 360 in rewriting the story of the Luminid.**

**I do so hope that the readers I've had during the time of the old fanfic will come to embrace this new tale! Thank you everyone for your time, and please enjoy the rest of the chapters posted so far! - MarchenHope93**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory of the Forgotten**

**-Tal'Zor's POV-**

How my dreams feel more like memories of the far past, when their was the time my people reigned like great gods, even though we were no such thing.

And yet, I am plagued with the same dream only four years old, of the day I felt the Little Star's presence over all other things. Nothing else in all my seemingly eternal life had compelled me seek her out, nothing had ever caught my interest so quickly in a short amount of time.

But her time was running out, for even though she slept inside the womb of her mortal mother, she who I believe is the one of the ancient Prophecy; her life was at stake from being killed which was infesting the body and mind of her creator. Yet it was her creator's plea to save her child, though unborn, from her looming fate to be one of the Swarm, our Secondborn.

How easily the Overmind could have detected me, yet through the chaos in the mother's mind, one that would have crushed me mentally. I managed to reach out to her undying will, and rescue the unborn life within her.

But her last words had been only a name, for the child she would never love nor touch again.

"Eleni."

It was a name meaning star in the Terran language, yet even though I had carried her to safety, far from any danger she was still too small to have been taken from her mother.

How I had forgotten how small life could truly be, and so fragile, like a newborn star she shined brightly as I carried her back to my vessel. Giving her into the hands of my eldest daughter, Edullon, whom took the star into the nesting pools where all of my children had been reared from so long ago.

The child was spared from Death's cold grip, and she grew for the next nine months within an egg inside the pools. Carefully guarded and nurtured by Edullon, in the beginning hardly any of the Luminid seemed to notice her tiny presence, it wasn't until a month before she was to be 'born' was when nearly all of the Luminid began to swarm near the Nesting Pool out of curiosity.

It had been the infant's wails that alerted them on that fateful day, and nearly everyone wanted to see what Terran baby looked like when Edullon brought her out. Many of them had commented on how it was strange for her to have four fingers and on thumb, others asked how her skin would be so soft; surely it wouldn't handle being cut by a psionic blade.

It was true, she certainly wouldn't be prepared for the war going on around her. And yet watching her grow from something that seems so fragile as glass, the child showed such a resilience to live, one could not but look on with admiration.

For the first year of her life, she was quite active with her caretakers, most of them being the Nymphs and Edullon, yet it was often that she would seek the company of the other Luminid, namely one of the largest Luminid by the name of Daggasz.

To the Luminid ruling, Daggasz was seen as the Second in Command to myself and Edullon, or more than often Edullon and Daggasz were considered equals in their rank. He wouldn't take orders from anyone under his rank, and at a point he considered this to be where Eleni had once belonged.

Yet by the child's second year of life, she was beginning to show the signs of a great psionic wielder, in which had been kindled by her desire to make many of the Luminid see her as their equal; and not as some Terran orphan that had come into their caring. And that moment had come for her when she had slipped away from Edullon's watchful gaze (in her defence she had been caring for a new collection of eggs).

Why the child's desire to make the rock headed commander see her as an equal, is still a question I haven't be able to fully answer. Perhaps because he was the one that wouldn't bow to her every whim whenever she used her 'puppy dog eyes' as one of the Nymphs had put it, she consider him to be a challenge to be tamed.

Even with his ways of brushing her off, ignoring her whenever she asked him things or call his name; I could almost see that he was testing her in some kind of way. Whether he knew this or not, it was all still amusing for the other Luminid to watch such a small creature, whose head barely came their knees, try and order around one of the largest Luminid members in our family.

I recall so clearly as she wandered off into the training rooms, where the Commander could always be found whenever he was training himself either in combat or his aiming. Often those times she would just sit nearby, watching him with large eyes that seemed to take in everything, studying his build, stance, and the way he held himself.

Almost as if she was searching for an imperfection.

"Waggasz, why do wou try to perfwct?" she had asked, unable to pronounce his name properly. I sensed that perhaps was one of the 'reasons' he didn't acknowledge her as much as she wanted from him, for she was acknowledged by Edullon who was of the same rank as her 'brother'.

He fired off another shot, seemingly trying to ignore her as he called for more targets.

Yet this only furthered her attempts to get his attention, and somehow she knew she had to start with saying his name properly. I had watched as she first tried to sound it out under her breath, but just as she managed to sound it out, he had begun shooting at the targets.

This drowned out her first attempts to get his attention, and as he kept shooting, ignoring her in the progress. Her anger was beginning to boil, as she balled her tiny hands into fists, taking in large intake of air she let out an firey scream.

"DAGGASZ, PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

In a split second all of the metal targets and guns within the room were ripped apart, for her scream had also released a high burst of psionic energy. It had even cracked the Commander's favorite blaster, one that he had made himself using very rare metals, in which after a period of five minutes of dead silence, he turned to look at her.

Now it was known among all of the Luminid of the Commander's well known temper, one that could only be described as 'the fires of Hell combined with the thunder of the storms.'

The look of fear was one of great rarity on the little face of the Terran child, as she was frozen in place as the massive Luminid took slow strides towards her.

"Oops" she squeaked in a small voice, barely hearable.

And in all my years of knowing him since his 'birth' the one who had held his head higher than all the rest, who had showed only the face and stance of a great leader.

The Commander had come down to one knee, still towering over her with his large frame, and bowed to her.

Eleni had been unsure of whether to be terrified or dumbfounded, or both emotions as he finally spoke to her with not a hint of anger in his voice.

"**So, you finally lose your temper, it was about time. Good, I was waiting for that.**"

"Why would wou do that?" she said with more relaxed and curious voice, now that she wasn't in trouble about the big Lumind's intentions after what she had just pulled.

"**It was a trial, to know about one's strength is to find one's breaking point, and we just found or better said, heard yours, so now I know your potential strength, oh tiny one**" he says with a deadpan tone of voice the last part.

One could only imagine their relationship after those events, it had come to a complete shock to many of the Luminid to see the tiny child sitting that high on the broad armored shoulder of the massive Luminid commander, like it was her own personal throne.

Many had come to question what Eleni had done to the stiff backed leader, and yet she couldn't give them a direct answer. None of the Luminid got the sufficient amount of courage gathered to ask either side of the event, so the rampant speculation continued for a long time.

* * *

**-Present Day- Main Bridge-**

Through her link with his family, Tal'Zor could hear the buzz of activity aboard the main bridge of the world ship; where all of the Luminid had gathered to hear her 'important news.'

On the balcony overlooking the bridge, was Edullon and Daggasz, with Eleni on his shoulder in her normal form. "**If I may have everyone attention please!**" called Edullon, and all the chatter within the link was silenced, and Edullon took that moment to continue "**We are all gathered here today so that we all might hear of this news that our Luminand has to share with us all.**"

It was then that the Luminid Queen stepped aside next to the Commander, bowing her head slightly as the darkly robed Xel'naga stepped out from her chambers and onto the balcony. Her gaze fell upon them all, and spoke in a deep voice that sounded so ancient, that it didn't seem to belong in this time.

"_My dearest Family, for many millennia we have called Gratia Tacitae our home, our place of safety in our long journey since the attack of the now dead Overmind. But now our time upon this mighty vessel must come to an end, for if you all are meant to take the place of the Xel'naga, as the Wanderers from Afar. Then that journey must begin upon the surface of a planet that you shall cultivate as your own, with all creatures, plants, and things of life we've collected through our long journey._"

Right away she could feel many of their mixed emotions - wonder, happiness, curiosity, worry, fear, adventure - all were clear to her, and yet she all felt one common emotion from them all.

And it was easily voiced to her through them all.

"_**We shall take up our final challenge, to prove our claim to our birthright, we shall be part again of the greater Galaxy and we will take our role in the Creation once more.**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**Revolution Renewal**

**-Behemoth-class Battlecruiser _Hyperion_, Raynor's Raiders Flagship, 0020 hours -**

In the last 48 hours since their narrow escape from Mar Sara, after hearing of the Swarm's return to Dominion space, and of the Fringe Worlds being left to fend for themselves in the coming onslaught of the Zerg.

James Raynor, former member of the Sons of Korhal, drank away not in the Cantina where he had often be seen and found by his crew and fellow Raiders; but in the Commander's Quarters that served as his own room aboard the Hyperion, those quarters had served as Mengsk's personal quarters too, when the Hyperion was the Sons of Korhal's flagship.

With Mengsk residing on the quarters, they were more lavish, more decorated, with all the luxuries and commodities of a man like Arcturus, as Raynor recalls somewhat amusingly, when the Raiders stole the Hyperion four years ago, just under General Duke's nose, right after this event, the crew plus Horner insisted that Raynor as the Raiders Commanding Officer should take residence on the Captain's quarters aboard the Hyperion.

And yet instead of choosing to lie down on the plush bed to relax his sore muscles, Raynor chose to sit along the large thick glass windows. He stared out into the vastness of space, the alcohol beginning to numb and dull his senses as he began to slip in and out of consciousness.

When he had began his heavy drinking, it was the only relief to the distant memories of four years ago, as so many things had happen in his time with the Sons of Korhal, leading up to the present day. Yet often Raynor was plagued by the voices of lost friends, two of whom seemed to be the Fenix and Tassadar; only he would hear more of the sarcastic Praetor that he had considered one of his closest alien friends next to the former High Templar.

"_Why do you stand so low friend Raynor? Where is the might you once showed me during our fight against the Swarm?_"

Those had been most of the words he would hear from the shade of the former Zealot, and somehow Raynor would only be able to answer him with a choice of words he had once used on him.

"Seems I can't throw down with the best of them anymore, Fenix."

Since both of their deaths, the words from the shade of Fenix had hardly changed in tone or way of speaking; instead it was the shade of Tassadar that seemed to change with the passing of the four years.

Where once he had asked questions such as "_Friend Raynor, how worn you have become since my passing._"

Yet now the shade began to act and look at him as if he was still alive, of which made Raynor question at times if he was seeing the real thing, or if he had gotten really drunk.

Despite hearing their long forgotten voices, there was one voice that seemed to whisper in the farthest reaches of his subconscious. One that he thought for sure was gone since her death, she would appear to him so rarely it was gift in disguise.

Her freckled face always seemed to hold smile whenever he saw her, better to see her smile, than his last memories of his deceased wife.

"_You've done so much Jim, I feel awful for leaving you behind. I was so weak after Johnny's death, I felt quite ashamed for myself that I gave up so quickly and abandoned you, but I am so glad that you found another as strong as you to be able to be move on._"

Even after he had found a new love in Sarah Kerrigan, the former Marshal had dared never to forget his first love. And while he had been angry at her death, leaving him behind with only the memories of their short-lived marriage and family life; he never once blamed Liddy as he had learned to forgive her and himself for that small time.

"The past is the past Liddy, but now the one I loved is dead. Replaced by a face similar to her own, yet completely foreign to all my memories of her...seems like all the people I loved, just end of disappearing from my life forever."

She seemed to begin to fade away, Raynor beginning to fall asleep as his dead wife left him with only parting words "_She's stronger than you think Jim, remember that she was able to resist all the previous hells of her life, she's still holding out for the one that still believes in her._"

* * *

**-Ghost Program HQ, Moon Ursa orbiting Dominion Throne World Korhal IV, Korhal System-**

One could easily know of the battles upon one of Korhal's moons, the four year old home of the Dominion Ghost Program, replaced since the fall of Tarsonis. No cities had ever been built on its dead like surface, yet it had a number of military bases scattered about as it was apart of the Throne World's defence against invaders.

It could even be easily said that everything on Ursa was just 'Black and White' with brown in between even with the military present, and the infamous but no longer secret Ghost Program based there.

In the four years under the Dominion rule, the citizens who had psionic gifted children were tested in specific buildings for it, where they were tested in their potential on the current Psi Index in which it was scaled from 0 to 10.

0 to 2.5 was of the majority of the population, meager psionic potential not deserving of the recruitment in the Program, but anything higher than 2.5 to 8 you were drafted right away to start training. It was considered an honor for the parents of such children to give them to the Program, as with the new Program the trainees could still keep in contact with their family.

But when children reached levels in between 8 or 10 or had a special unknown psionic power, the Program 'insisted' in having the child recruited unless said children standing was higher that the Program's influence, such is the event of the Confederate Program and the case of Nova Terra and her Psi Index of 10, Nova's status as an Old Family scion was able shield her from forceful recruitment at least until the Zerg invasion of Tarsonis.

While it could be said that the Program had improved better than it former self, it would still use its old tricks to get the results they wanted.

"Surely there must be some missions for our little Ghosts, wouldn't want their skills to get rusty now do we, Director Bick?" asked the Superintendent, Sarco Angelini, with an amused grin on his face.

"The more time I am working with you, Angelini, the more wrinkles I feel on my face, what is it now that you are worried about? Nearly all of our Ghost operatives are out on the field since the return of the Swarm" says the Director Bick with a long drawn sigh in an exhausted voice.

"Not all of them...Agent X41822N is still here stationed at the Academy ever since she dealt with the trouble of the pesky Spectres."

"That is why I said, nearly all them of them, I swear everything i tell you, it enters from one ear..."

"**Director, you have an incoming message from Korhal, Encryption level Alpha-Omega**" the Adjutant interrupted the two men in its feminine monotone voice.

"Shit, that is the Imperial Family's encryption level, its probably the Emperor, fast Angelini, shut up and let me deal with this."

Quickly making himself look presentable, he patched the message through and held his breath as the monitor screen established the connection.

Yet to his great surprise it wasn't the face of the Dominion Emperor, but in fact the Heir to the Throne, Prince Valerian.

'_Well, he is still the one who will inherit the throne anyways, better treat him with the same respect as his Father_' was the first thought that appeared in the Director's head, as he quickly acknowledged the Prince.

"Your Highness, how might I be of service to you?"

"Right to the point as always, but yes I have a request that I know you and only you Director Bick can complete for me. I have need of your best Ghost agent right away, for a little exploration and terrain surveillance of several places of my personal interest, I trust that this can be arranged?"

"The best agent, I'll go grab her right now" Angelini muttered, quickly taking his leave to go fetch her.

"Of course, I shall make the arrangements to send the agent to their destinations, per your request, Prince Valerian."

* * *

**-Xel'naga Worldship _Gratia Tacitae_-**

The moment the sound of the piano hit within her wide hearing field, the Luminid Primer allowed the music to guide her to where Eleni could be found all of the time.

In one of the many hundreds of viewing platforms hovering next to the rotating rings of the worldship, did the Primer locate her 'little sister' playing a simple yet soothing melody upon the ivory keys. Quietly she approached the Terran woman just as Eleni acknowledged her presence "I have no need to learn of the Umojans culture or history, even though they might be the better group of Terrans besides the Kel-Morians and Dominion; I have no desire to learn of their ways."

"_**Is me, or I am starting to smell a little of smugness and arrogance around here?**_"

Eleni silenced her playing, having grown tired as she glance up as the tall lavender skinned Luminid; whose amused gold eyes watched her own. She stood up and brushed her hair back from her face, walking from the piano "Its simply you, dear _Zathima_."

This earned her a deadly glare from the Primer, as her venomous tone added to her annoyance "_**Yes it wasn't me, you are particularly smug today, brat, and you know perfectly well I loathe that cursed name, I much prefer my nickname, November when compared to the name my...'Father' gave me.**_"

"Perhaps I am, but what can you do when you're raised around such smug aliens such as yourself?" she asked, walking past her as the Primer followed beside her. Both stepping into the elevator "_**I'm unsure of whether to be insulted or puzzled by the compliment that just gave me, or just be plain annoyed with you, brat.**_"

"Don't let your choices give you any headaches, but I take it the daily lessons of the Umojan culture are going normally as foreseen. Only way to prepare everyone for the big move from a giant ship, to a planet colony that we can call our own."

November flicked one of her gold colored tendrils back over her broad, somewhat bony shoulder "_**A vast number of the Family is looking forward to it, while a smaller few have been displaying signs of nervousness that will fade quickly. But I know their opinions so easily without reading their minds**_" she eyed Eleni out of the corner of her eye.

"**_But what is your opinion on the whole matter, that is one I am unsure of._**"

The elevator came to a stop at the bottom floor that contained the vast network of Nesting Pools, of which could be explained as a cleaner gasless Zerg spawning pools, of which instead of the well known sickly green acid; the pools were filled with a nourishing blue crystal liquid that acted very much in the same way as the spawning acid.

The only Luminid allowed to work with the eggs and in the pools were the Nymphs and Healers, all under the rule of the Luminid Queen herself, Edullon.

Nymphs, as their name implied, were considered to be the largest female only group apart of the Luminid, with the all male Lumarines that made up a vast number of their military strength. Beautiful, lanky, and slender were some of the better choices when it came to talking about them, as they were better fixed as the caregivers to the future of the Luminid.

One trait that had been evolved with their DNA was a trait called Ambient, of which allowed them better adaption to a new environment. And though they may seemed to be a non violent group, if need be they had ways of fighting and defending themselves if the time ever arose.

The second group allowed into Nesting Pools were the Healers, whom had been evolved with the DNA of a number of Zerg species in mind. One was the squid-like Corruptor, of which many of the Healers looked like only for size and color, as they weren't built as the high flying unit that the Corruptor was.

Instead they kept the fast speed, and stuck to the low ground in order to heal any wounded with their ever changing Infestor DNA abilities. Whereas the Infestor was a unit that could control others organisms with its parasitic abilities, the Healers used a more mutualism type of ability.

Synth Heal, was very much based and created from strains of the Infestor Neural Parasite, whereas the latter would control and very much damage an organism mentally and physically. Called a Symbiont, it worked not the harm its host, but instead to keep organic tissue and cells from being damaged by a foreign disease, such as the Zerg Viruses, of which it had proved to be able to counter in the viruses earlier stages during the time of the Overmind.

"But isn't it more fun to try and figure out what I am thinking, instead of reading my mind like all the rest. I thought you always liked a challenge, November, or is this no longer the case?" Eleni asked as they walked onto one of the hovering platforms that began to carry them over the collection of pools.

"_**Not when its a brat like you.**_"

The platform had come to a halt at the main nesting pool, of which Edullon was with a few Nymphs and Healers, and yet there was a lone Luminid standing on the outer edge of the pool with a visual monitor screen popped in front of him.

"Well if it isn't our Doctor Zamazan, its rare to you see out of the labs, and even rarer to see you out here in the Nesting Pools."

Turning his attention from his arm monitor, the near black skinned Luminid turned his silver colored eyes on the pair as they approached him.

"_**In theory the seeking and searching for knowledge knows no stops and no rest, in practice however well sometimes, you just need to breath the fresh air and just relax, don't you think so too, my dear Eleni.**_"

"Perhaps so, but in your case you may need to get more of that 'fresh air' despite us being in space. But I'm curious to see you here Doc, here to visit your 'Mother'?."

"_**Meh, fresh air, cold void, what is the difference, ah yes Death. Well I will fine taking a walk around here, or is a walk in the park, I never know what it is, so move along please, unless you want to come, maybe your companion would not like that, who knows, questions, decisions, facts of life.**_"

"Well we did plan to see Edullon, but it would seem that she is" Eleni glances over at the pool's center where the Luminid Queen seemed to have sent off the last Healers with orders; she sensed their presence and looked their way "No longer busy at the moment."

Edullon waded through the water with ease as her lower half was under, while her torso and upper body was held in a relaxed stance. Like a number of the Luminid, the elder Queen was of a good mix of Protoss and Zerg, though she tended to retain more Zerg traits with most of her body.

Yet her face and upper body was eerily similar to that of a female Protoss, whereas her deep purple skin and black carcase appeared hard and fleshy like that of the Zerg, but it was soft and smooth at the moment, a ability of hers was that she could control the texture of her carcase, in between soft and hard but only in moments when she needed to defend herself.

Like her 'son', Edullon also shared her silver eyes when she had been the first to have offspring created from her DNA by Dragozic, the Engineer of the Lumind's many DNA strands.

"**_Well this certainly is a welcomed sight, its rare that I would have so many visitors. And good to see that you found our little shooting star, November, you also looked as cute as her when you were little_**" her voice, ever motherly was one always filled with praise.

"_**Hmph, little was centuries ago, Edullon you know that, gah what is it with parents and wanting to embarrass other people and their own descendancy!**_"

Zamazan sighed deeply, of which caught his mother's attention from his annoyed 'cousin'.

"**_Now here, we got a miracle, my son outside his lab and even without my prodding, this must be a lucky day indeed._**"

Both November and Eleni, once her fuming hand finished, chuckled slightly at the sight of Zamazan's slight embarrassment from his mother's words. But within minutes he was back with his usual annoyed face "**_Now that I have your attention Mother, I simply needed to inform you of the progress of the latest strand that Dragozic wanted to test._**"

"_**Ahh, yes, here our little shooting star's personal project, now I understand why Eleni is here.**_"

This information seemed to catch both 'cousins' off guard, and both shot separates glances at the now transformed little Terran girl who was bouncing in her tiptoes in between them, and amused smile on her face as she glanced at Zamazan.

"So are you going to give me those strands, Doc? I got a lot of ideas to do with those, a lot" Eleni stated playfully, with an eager tone and an evil glint in her emerald eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trial by Fire and Politics**

**-Xel'naga Worldship _Gratia Tacitae_, Audience Chamber-**

"_A mission to prove my worth and that of my people's worth, you have my curiosity and attention, Minister Jorgensen._"

The Minister seemed to breath a sigh of relief upon hearing her words "Yes, as I have brought the subject of your 'request' with the other members of my council. We have all agreed upon one thing, we must know what your people are capable of and we have the perfect mission for them."

Her silence moved him to continue, as he cleared his throat "In a time of forty-eight hours the Throne World Korhal will be holding its annual Founding Anniversary event in the capital city at the Imperial Palace, and both the Kel-Morians and Umojans have been invited like the previous years before. Though due to the Umojan assistance with the Sons of Korhal during the days of the Confederacy, we tend to get 'special' attention from the Emperor himself."

"_Sounds to be quite the event, but during such events we wish to keep your information up to date. I had heard of the rumors that the Umojan Protectorate being on the defensive side whenever it came to times of war._"

"Yes, we have our reasons not to send our forces into battle mindlessly. But since the recent return of the Zerg Swarm to the sector, we are in dire need of knowing what the Dominion's plans are" he stated firmly, crossing his arms "So, can I confirm that you will assist us, if all goes as planned I've promised to give you one of our empty colony planets as payment."

"_So, what would be the real reason for the mission?_"

"Simple, really one of your agents is going to come with our diplomatic party and later create a diversion tactic. While searching through the list of agents that you have given me, I believe one specific Agent will be perfect for this task due some 'interesting' qualities."

* * *

**-Umojan Battlecruiser, in route to Throne World Korhal-**

"Ambassador Pasteur, we've received a recent transmission from an unidentified cargo vessel wishing to dock for repairs. The captain wanted to inform you, as it could be the Luminid agent joining the diplomatic party."

Looking up from an old photograph of a young golden blonde haired woman with a gentle gaze, the aged Ailin Pasteur took hold of his cane and stood up from the desk in his room aboard the ship. Without glancing at the Shadowguard member, dressed in the uniform of the Umojan council's personal guard whenever they traveled to another planet; he gave the member his orders.

"If it is the agent, waste no time in bringing them to my quarters. Since it was Jorgensen who asked me to help the agent get inside the palace, not that it won't be much of a problem so as long as they have the fake paperwork should the Emperor get nosy during the event."

Following his orders, the member left the room swiftly to receive the Luminid agent, while Pasteur walked over to the windows to watch the passing of one of the other Core Worlds.

"Why do I bother with this damn event every year, it's becoming such a strain on these old bones of mine. But it is one of the few times I can see my dear grandson despite having to be in Arcturus's presence, I still don't know how the arrogant teenager that I met all those years ago has become this terrible Tyrant, Angus would be very ashamed, he fought and rebelled for peace and his son made a Dictatorship of it in the end."

Since the death of his only daughter, Juliana Pasteur, it had darkened and wounded the old ambassador's heart deeply as he could no longer trust the man whom his daughter had once loved. Yet he kept attending the Dominion events to see the one thing that made him smile like the old days, his only connection to his dead daughter was her only son, Prince Valerian.

"How grateful I am to see that Valerian doesn't act like his father, obtain more of his looks and personality from his mother. Yet he does have the leadership always seen in the Mengsk Dynasty, of which I hope will be put to a better use if Valerian becomes Emperor someday, a day I hope I can see."

The door to the room slid open, and he could hear two people walking in and stopping a few feet behind him.

"Ambassador Pasteur, I've brought the Luminid agent to you as requested. Will you need any further assistance?"

"Bring our guest and myself something light to drink, and that will be all."

The Shadowguard member bowed and left to get both of them some refreshments, and once the door had closed once again, Pasteur cleared his throat as he turned to introduce himself to the agent.

"Greetings, I am Ailin Pasteur a member on the Umojan Council, also an Ambassador to the Dominion. Though I have hardly been doing my job of the latter due to the return of the Zerg Swarm, and who may I ask that I am speaking to?"

Yet he hadn't expected to meet with a Terran woman, let alone one that held a striking resemblance to the former Second in Command of the Sons of Korhal, Sarah Kerrigan.

She wore a long fur coat that hid most of her upper body from view, yet allowing her half tied up hair to drape over her covered shoulders. He would've guessed that she may have been near to Valerian's age, yet seemed to possess alluring features that could have made her appear older.

The agent bowed her head in respect to him, her green eyes flickered with a cheeriness so rarely found anywhere. "My paperwork deemed my name to Andolina Sophocles of Shiloh, born on the planet, but raised in the Umojan space upon one of their colonies. Later attending colleges at the capital of Umoja and getting a position with working apart of the diplomatic groups such as yourself, Ambassador Pasteur."

"Andolina Sophocles, quite the scholarly name, yet you seem to fit the character well. Though I hadn't expected to meet with Terran woman when I had been informed of the Luminid's alien background, unless you are an Lumind in disguise as a Terran?"

She chuckled, shaking her head at his response "I am completely Terran, that I can assure you of, so as long as they have no DNA scanner present at the event."

He gave her a raised eyebrow, certainly grabbing his attention but what she could have meant, but chose not to voice his questions.

The agent suddenly snapped open a pouch shaped bag hidden under her coat, her gloved hands brought out a silver metal shaped oval ball, of which was no bigger than the palm of her hand.

"Getting down to business, I thought I might introduce you to our little hacker that will be stealing the data. A sleek and observing unit, the Ipsum, do come out of your safe mode and introduce yourself."

Much to Pasteur surprise the oval ball began to uncurl itself into a small creature that looked like a mutation of an Observer, and Zerg Drone; only it seemed more metallic than flesh. It hovered silently above her hand, before disappearing before his eyes yet he noticed some of the light shining oddly before he felt cold metal on the back of his hand.

The Ipsum decloaked itself and he noticed the long barb like tail, and seemly transparent bug like wings. Yet the creature or machine processed no eyes or mouth from what he saw, though it did seem to have eight needle like legs that he barely seemed to notice.

"The Ipsum has evolved numerous times to get it at the size it is now, they are our hacker unit due to their small size, quick sleath, and ability to carry large amounts of data inside of it core system."

The Ipsum released itself from the Ambassador's hand, returning to the agent's hand where it brushed itself against her fingers like a pet cat wanting attention. Just then the door slid open and in a split second the Ipsum had returned to its ball form, as she place it back into her pouch before taking the drink offered to her by the Shadowguard member.

Pasteur took his own drink as the member quickly left the two alone once more, where as he raised his drink towards her "To the mission, and a future alliance."

She returned the gesture "To the mission, and the alliance."

* * *

**-Throne World Korhal, Capital City Augustgrad, Royal Palace-**

One may have gone colorblind upon entering the Royal Palace in Augustgrad, as only the shades of red and gold could be seen decorated throughout its walls and halls. The same images could be seen along with the colors, of the arm and fist, with a star above it in a shield-like pattern, the Dominion emblem alongside a oval circle golden in color who had inside two wolf heads facing each other, the Mengsk Dynasty symbol.

The diplomatic groups that had been invited were all shepard inside from the flashing cameras, and eager reporters belonging to the UNN. Yet the largest groups were the Kel-Morians and Umojans, one led by Ambassador Ailin Pasteur, and the other by the Kel-Morian Commander in Chief himself, General Mah Sakai.

Little was known of the Commander in Chief, as he tended to keep out of Dominion business since its founding; but did keep a generally good trade in minerals, as well as other goods despite the Guild Wars and later battled encounters with the Zerg also with the UED's invasion on the Koprulu Sector four years ago.

In their own loft area overlooking the crowded ballroom of guests and high ranking officials, the two groups mingled with one another in a sea of aqua blue robes and dark smokey green suits.

"Ambassador Pasteur, good to see that you managed to make it to this 'event' once again for the fifth year. And yet you've also brought a companion along" General Mah Sakai stated, getting both Pasteur's and Andolina's attention.

Mah Sakai was a man of reasonable height, an image of war torn soldier, he stood with his back straight in a formal parade position due to his military rank, with a few noticeable scars under his chin. His aged bronze colored eyes seemed to blend well with his greying black hair.

"Allow me to introduce her, a new member of our council coming from our colleges, Andolina Sophocles. Thought she would be a good candidate to bring along with the rest of my group, yet I am sad to say she is the only young one besides the members in their mid-thirties."

"A pleasure to meet the Commander in chief of the Kel-Morians, I hear its rare to see you at such events" she stated with a charming smile, as held her gloved hand out to which the general politely kissed before returning his attention to Pasteur.

"How fares your Minister? Surprised he didn't decide to come along with you, he usually likes to come to this events even if it is only to escape from the paperwork of his rank?" the General says with slight chuckle.

"Hmm, I would suppose that could be somewhere near the target...he had wanted to attend, but a new set of plans for a colony have been keeping him quite busy these past few days."

"Allow me to bring you gentlemen some refreshments, no wine Ambassador?" the agent asked, to which she received a nod from Pasteur before taking her leave from their presence. Taking the moment to stand by one of the windows overlooking the city in the afternoon light, she reached into her pouch and brought out the oval ball and placed it on the edge.

"You know what to do, be back before we must leave the palace. Tread lightly my little friend."

Andolina then left the window and strode over to the bar on the lower floor near the ballroom, she felt many eyes watching her from all around as she stepped up to the bar. Placing an order down, the agent looked through her mind's eye to see what the Ipsum was viewing, and at the moment it was traveling through the network of ventilation shafts.

Security lasers had been placed out at certain locations the higher the Ipsum climbed, as its target was the master console in the Emperor's private chambers.

Andolina came out of her link to take the drinks handed to her, as she returned to the loft she noticed that the Umojan group was gathered together. Managing to look through the many heads, she caught sight of Ailin Pasteur shaking hands with the Heir to the Dominion Throne himself, Prince Valerian Mengsk.

Once she was able to get through the parting crowd, she caught the prince's attention immediately as he let of the ambassador's hand. Yet her eyes were on Pasteur as she handed him his drink "Here you are Ambassador, I do hope it will be to your liking as I requested no alcohol."

"He may be one of the few non-drinkers here at this gathering, pardon me for not introducing myself" the prince stated, taking her hand placing a light kiss before returning it "I am Prince Valerian Mengsk, Heir Apparent to the Dominion Throne, and despite some of my opinions, I welcome you."

She smiled lovely once more, which could easily bewitch a weak hearted man "The pleasure is all mine, Andolina Sophocles, this is my first trip to the Throne World and its palace. I have Ambassador Pasteur to thank for that."

Valerian sent Pasteur a quizzing look as the older gentleman smirked slightly as he began moving toward the hallway "Prince Valerian and I have some business to discuss, why don't you go mingle in the gardens till the dinner bell is rung, I think it will be quieter out there than here listening to old men and politics, my dear."

"As you wish, I will see you later this evening for dinner Ambassador, it was an honor to meet you Prince Valerian."

The two headed down the the crimson hallway, reaching a locked door of which Valerian entered in a code did it slide open. It was a large study with a view of the city skyline, Pasteur seated himself on one of the couches as Valerian locked the door before joining him.

"Its been quite a while Grandfather, a year since I saw you at last year's celebration?"

"Yes, a shame that now we can only see each face to face in this events, but your father now has his little heir more controlled than ever, don't you agree, grandson?"

The prince smirked as he sat on the couch across from him, relaxing as he spoke "Yes, things have changed alot since my childhood on Umoja. I often find myself remembering the manor...listening to my mother sing in the gardens, and you reading to me in the library. How I seem to miss those days more and more, but I've got responsibilities now, I may not agree with Father most of the time, but I do agree with some things about the Mengsk Dynasty that I am part of, things about honor, pride, responsibility, the Dynasty rules the the Dominion and it is in our power to rule with justice and honor our territory, that is why I am learning so much. For when my time arrives, I will be prepared to rule the Dominion better than him, after all isn't that every children's dream and objective to surpass in success on their lives to their parents."

Setting his cane on his knees, Pasteur looked upon his grandson, and his words reminded him of Juliana so much. "It is true that many children wish to surpass their parents, I know Juliana did such things in her youth after her mother's death, many of which that left me very impressed and proud to be her father. And I still stand by those words to this very day, I will always be proud to have been her father, of which I am grateful that you are so much like her despite your appearance. Yet it is annoying that you may share blood with Arcturus, you hold the cautious nature that he seemed to have forgotten to inherit from his own father Augus."

Valerian watched as his grandfather took a small drink, before continuing with his words, sounding so hurt with each word passing through his lips.

"Arcturus, he always was an arrogant child and teenager, some of the arrogance may have its reason, being an academic genius, always excelling in the Academy, always getting his way, and most of the times without control from Angus himself, the poor man was so busy with Korhal Senate and later the rebellion of which later took his life, his wife, and even your father's own sister. The Confederacy tried to cut the head of the rebellion's snake before nuclear bombarding the body. and it only backfired on them, you know what happens with lizards, you cut a part of it, it will regenerate sooner or later."

"Father seems to be very adept at being the regenerated head of most things, but it is his talent, we must not judge him for that without reason or proof, Grandfather. Please I do not have this precious moments alone with you only to be constantly defending my Father, each does with one's life what one's wishes, let's leave this conversation at this point."

Pasteur nodded in agreement, feeling guilty for bringing such a topic up "Yes, forgive me Valerian, I suppose I am just bitter of things long past. Oh how Juliana would snap at me for holding on to such things."

"Then I guess, it is the curse of old men, being stuck in the past that colors every opinion, don't you think so, Grandpa" Valerian says in a joking tone to alleviate the gloom of the conversation, to which he gets a chuckle from Pasteur.

"But even so, you still manage to lure in the young women...such as Miss Sophocles, I must say I was surprised when she approached you. She looked very much like...'that woman' did she not?"

"What woman you mean, my dear grandson" Pasteur says in a mock ignorant tone, taking a small slip from the glass.

"You know the one who is forbidden to talk about in front or in range of my Father."

"Ah yes, his former second in command, well I believe coincidences can happen, after all what are the odds of Andolina, a Umojan citizen being related to a Confederate later Rebel Ghost, that is my opinion in this matter."

Crossing his arms, Valerian stared his grandfather down trying to see if their were any holes to be seen or heard.

Pasteur knew that if it was discovered that Andolina wasn't who she was, it would mean big trouble for the Umojan Council, but he remained calm to explain it to his grandson. "She is a new member working at the council, Jorgensen thought it would be good for me to have a youthful companion to this event so that I wouldn't wear myself out, lately he is very concerned about my well being, this Minister of mine."

Seeming to throw his grandson away from Andolina, he got a chuckle from the young prince "Well I suppose that makes sense, you are getting closer to that age of retiring or have you long since past it? Perhaps you should think of giving up your seat Grandfather, it's saddening to see you under so much stress at your age."

"And what becoming a old man, who only sleeps and stays at home quietly, not on your life, Valerian, this old bones still got its uses after all it is the only thing I have left at my reach. Besides I don't think Jorgensen would let me leave until he knew I couldn't walk, stand, or even speak before he makes me give by my seat."

Suddenly the sound of the dinner bell echoed loudly, bringing their talk to a close as they rose up and headed for the door. "A shame you won't be able to join us for dinner, but I fear you might not be able to eat with Andolina around."

"Whatever are you talking about Grandfather?" he asked, punching in the keys to unlock the door.

"You think your father is gonna allow you to eat so closely to one person who looks so much like one of his failures, I don't think so, Arcturus is that paranoic."

"I can't deny that you are right in that field."

And the two walked outside the room chuckling about that last comment, forcing themselves to return to their neutral relationship to those that watched and looked at them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Swarmed Future**_

**-Xel'naga Worldship_ Gratia Tacitae_, Bridge-**

From her seat upon the bridge, Tal'Zor glazed down outside into the void of space as the _Gratia Tactiae_ drew closer towards what appeared to be a foresty planet with thick clouds swirling about in various spots.

'_F__ormerly Protectorate planet under the name A54, but now it shall be Lumino Renascentia._'

The final paperwork of the planet's legal ownership had been finished only a number of hours ago, since the planet was so deep in Umojan space, the Luminid wouldn't be bothered by any nosy outsiders. To anyone who happened to come upon the planet's name in the Umojan database, it was just listed as Luminid HQ and was simply an ecosystem institute testing various plants and animals for health reasons.

The Minister believed this to be the best cover he could give the Luminids, as also he recommended that a good number of his scientists live on the planet with them so as to keep the cover from being blown wide open should anyone try to sneak around. Tal'Zor was in agreement with his plans, though slightly unnerved by the thought of his scientists staying among her Family.

"**Incoming transmission from the surface of A54.**"

Upon the monitor screen came the face of an older Terran woman, whose face though slightly wrinkled, short grey hair and stern expression, still seemed to possess some strength in her presence.

"The Luminand, I presume?"

Tal'Zor gave her a slight nod as she studied her, the woman remained firm as she introduced herself "I am Dr. Talise Cogan, the Head Xenobiologist in charge around here as instructed by the Umojan Council as part of your cover."

"_A pleasure to make your presence Dr. Cogan, my Worldship is approaching the planet as we speak. Once we are within its orbit, I will send down a few of my members to meet with you, all questions will be relayed back to me and we shall move from there to make the moving smoother._"

She seemed to write her words down, before returning her attention to Tal'Zor "Understood, I will send the coordinates of the labs to your ship and await your members in the hanger. Good day then."

The monitor went dark as Tal'Zor received the coordinates, she sent them off quickly to Eleni who would lead the group down to the surface.

"_So a new chapter of Destiny has begun, I do wonder how it shall be written._"

* * *

**-Umojan Eco-Labs, Hanger 07-**

Standing at the lab entrance to Hanger 07, Dr. Cogan stood waiting with two younger scientists who clearly seemed to be fresh out the college; as both tried to act professional, yet she could easily see their excitement at meeting the aliens.

"I wonder how many planets they've visited, do you think they might have any rare specimens aboard their ship?" asked the slightly short dark skinned boy to his much taller female colleague.

"Its quite possible, from all that we know so far, they are just as old as the Zerg or maybe younger. I wonder which members will be coming down from their ship, and how many?"

There chatter was brought to a halt as the twenty thick inch steel doors of the hanger began gliding open as an oval shaped ship hovered in with near silence onto the platform, its back facing the other entrance where Dr. Cogan waited. On cue with its landing, she began approaching the ship with both of the scientists following fast behind her, as a transparent-white ramp appear from the back of the ship.

Stopping about a foot or more from where it touched the ground, gazing upward she looked to see the Luminid agent that had attended the Korhal event with the Umojan Ambassador walking down with possibly the largest Protoss-like creature she had ever seen right behind her.

Its gold heavy metal armor clearly resembled that of a Zealot's armor, yet she took in how his legs appeared armored and had less scales from what she could see. Coming from behind the huge one, was a tall feminine looking Protoss that had lavender skin to which she noticed that this one shared a number of characteristics with the larger male alien.

She nearly missed the fourth member of the group, if it weren't for the alien's reddish scaly skin that glimmered only barely under the hanger lights. Green eyes scanned the area quickly before taking her place beside the tall lavender alien, of which her head barely came up to the female's broad shoulders, the doctor caught sight of her tendrils, of which they appeared to be an iron grey in the shadow of the Luminid ship.

'_A small party indeed, best get on with the introductions_' she thought, straightening herself up.

"Andolina Sophocles, or as your paperwork calls you, I am Dr. Talise Cogan, the Head Xenobiologist here at this Eco-Labs under orders from the Umojan council as part of the cover for the Luminid. And I extend a welcome to you and the members of your party, might I inquire their names?"

The larger one stepped forward, she was slightly taken aback by how big he truly was, she then heard a deep male voice in her head "_**General Daggasz of the Luminid Military, with me is Commander November and her Sergeant Kara'ir of the Primers Corps. And as we all know her, Andolina Sophocles, simply as Agent 12, and from all the Luminid I thank the Umojan Council for giving us this new sanctuary that we may call home.**_"

"_**Yes it is quite tedious to be a nomad in just one ship, as big as it is, traveling, day after day, month after month, year after year...eh, you get the idea, finally a planet to do things, like living.**_" The lavender Commander muttering from her spot, getting a chuckle out of the Agent, and a raised eyebrow from the doctor.

"_**Come on Master, living on the ship wasn't always bad. It was exciting, good even to be learning from your wisdom in the training sessions, though at times they did leave a few marks**_" the red-skinned Primer apprentice directing her puppy eyed glance towards her Master and Commanding officer.

"Well now that our introductions are out of the way, I believe the good doctor has a tour to give us before we make the final preparations for the big move?"

Looking towards the Agent, the doctor nodded and glanced back to her fish gaped mouthed colleagues "Do go and get the transportation ready for us, and do close your mouths before something flies into them."

Snapping back into reality, the two scientist quickly uttered a 'Yes Madam' before taking off through the doorway.

"I can only warn you ahead of time, you'll be seeing more of those expression during this tour, I can only apologize in advance for their unprofessional behavior."

"_**Well, I can always work with a few more adoring awed glances**_" November said, a slight chuckle from her side.

"But not too much of them, or the planet will have the same lack of space as the worldship because of your ego, dear November."

November simply glared hard at the back of the Terran woman's head, as Dr. Cogan lead them out of the hanger and into the labs.

* * *

**-Raynor's Raiders, Bridge, _Hyperion_- Orbiting Antiga II-**

"Commander, the distress beacon wasn't coming from Antiga Prime, but the smaller colony planet nearby, Antiga II."

Raynor looked over the starmap, looking at the holo image of the larger Antiga Prime, and he felt almost sick upon looking at it.

'_The_ _place I first met an angel of death, and possibly the devil himself, strike that, even the Devil has some morals. Never thought I be back to even see this planet from space, best be thankful I don't have to walk on its soil again._'

"Well then we best carry on past old Antiga, if we are to save that colony, no doubt its the Swarm thats attacking it."

Horner knew well that even seeing Antiga would make him sick to his stomach, and he nodded as he gave the swift orders to move the Hyperion towards the colony planet; just as they passed Antiga Prime itself.

"Sir, we got reports of remnants of the Swarm's aerial fleet in orbit of the colony, what should we do?" stated one of the crew members, in which Horner glanced at Raynor for his orders.

"I deal with ground forces, Matt you've got the fleet. I need to go and get the troops together" Raynor said bluntly, before taking his leave from the bridge to leave the Swarm fleet to the Hyperion captain.

Taking a firm stance, Horner began giving his orders out "Bring all main cannons to bear, focus down on the larger air units; only use the Yamato Cannon if they manage to get themselves into a large cluster! Lets move now, we need to clear a path for the Commander's ground forces!"

The Hyperion began making its push into the colony orbit, and within seconds the alarms began to sound as vast numbers of Mutalisks began to drive down with swift speed despite being in space, their metabolism and mutations allowed them to fly and travel through the void of space as well as if was the sky of a planet, down upon the Battlecruiser.

The canons of the ship met with their attacks, shooting at the clusters of mutalisks that tried to attack in one group; when they managed to break up the clusters, Horner gave the order to let their Tac Fighters out and kill off any stragglers while the cannons had to deal with oncoming suicide bombers that were mostly Mutalisks or smaller Scourge units.

"Sir, we're nearly within the orbit of the colony, but the scanners are showing a large fleet of Mutalisks blocking our way!"

A smirk appeared on Horner's lips, as he remained calm before giving his order "Use the laser barrage on that fleet, its power alone should send the Zerg Swarm packing. Leaving their ground units without any air support or hopes of retreating."

The Hyperion's laser batteries began glowing with the overloading energy, before gathering in the front of the ship as a red payload of laser fire on the Mutalisks ahead annihilating everyone of them before they could escape, leaving the skies of Antiga II free for the later evacuating of the civilian population.

If there were any survivors left.

* * *

**-Main Zerg Swarm, Queen of Blades's Escort Brood's Leviathan-**

"**How much more foolish can these Terrans be, we've surrounded their planet, overwhelmed them each time they've faced us, and now we have them cornered inside of their factories. Yet they refused to give up and die!**"

The screeching Broodmother glazed from atop the canyon peaks down upon the large Dominion base, of which would soon be overrun by her Swarm the moment the Ultralisks reached their front doors.

"**Must you screech so loudly, you shall break my connection with my brood's positions, besides giving me a headache, Zagara.**"

Turning from the carnage far below her, through the red ash of the planet's surface stepped out another Broodmother nearly the same size as herself. A growl escaped from her mouthless face "**Naktul, you stray too far from the hives, what has brought you to the edge of the battlefield?**"

The other Broodmother strode up to the edge, overseeing the battle below "**Our Queen has decided to make the final push herself with my brood as well as yours, Zagara. Can you not feel her thirst for battle and despair, I have been relishing within this newfound fury of our Queen.**"

Zagara glared at her 'sister' for she had felt their Queen's great fury and thirst since the moment she gave them the command to scatter and conquer the worlds of the Dominion, it had been the moment that all of the Swarm had been awaiting since their four year silence since the days of the Brood War.

But while they had indeed grown stronger during the last four years, their loathed foes the Protoss and even the Terrans had changed and evolved to combat them. For the past was behind, as old tactics had to be changed or thrown aside for new plans and thoughts in order to win the battles ahead.

The Swarm had evolved and changed for the better of their survival against the coming storms ahead, and they had their Queen of Blades, a former Terran Ghost enemy turned infested by their Father, the Overmind.

"**Do not dare think I haven't felt it, that fury is what gives me strength, it is what gives the whole Swarm its power. We shall follow the strongest of us, the one that shall lead us at the head of each battle...for that is the first order and command that we Broodmothers live by.**"

"**At least, that is the code most Broodmothers follow, I prefer to continue to be the overseer of our Queen's personal brood, less tedious and less complicated, she is the strongest and she leads, that will never change unless something extremely accidental happens to our Queen**" stated Naktul, her eyes still overseeing the fighting below.

"**Bahh, you weak cries and pathetic ideas gives me great disgust, why the Queen of Blades has you leading her personal Guard, I will never know, you are lucky that is too bothersome for Broodmothers to kill one to another or you would be dead now by my claws.**"

Zagara brought her steel cutting claws close to Naktul's face, yet the Broodmother did not seem to take her threat into consideration.

"**You wouldn't dare to do what you said, with our Queen, just over there so near to us, if you did what you say, you would be dead too, by our Queen's claws, and you don't want to be dead, right Zagara?**"

Zagara launched a final sound of disgust before distancing herself from her 'sister' to enter once more into the battlefield to kill the Terrans standing in the Swarm's way, her mind gave the final command to her Brood.

The roars of Zagara's Ultralisks charging head on towards the Dominion base, ready to tear the iron plated doors open, allowing the two Broods to attack with their Queen beside them, leading them into the firing ranges of the countless Marines and Tanks, all trying desperately to hold the front lines.

"**Nay I shall not, but know that it is something I desire in hopes to silence you for good. Until that time, I shall lead my brood against the walls of these foolish Terrans so that our Queen may lead the final charge and wipe them all out like the insects they are. Now return to wherever you once came from, any moment longer and I may just hurl you off this cliff, I only have so much patience, Naktul.**"

"**Patience...tis a wonder that you have any to begin with, Zagara**" mutters silently Naktul before retreating back to the Hives to prepare more members of the Swarm to continue overwhelming the Dominion's defenses, until they had all but crumbled under their forces.

* * *

**-_Terra Avenger_, Ghost Nº X41822N's personal Ship in route to Roxara, near the border of Dominion space-**

A slick navy and silver colored dropship flew through the empty void of space quick and fast by virtue of its modified engines on its back, as well as the customized work on the systems and propulsion.

A small symbol is shown in one of the side of the dropship, a double circle, one inside of the other, with each half not connected with the other and stone pillar filling the space between the halves, colored white and blue, one savvy in the iconology of the Confederacy would recognize the symbol as the insignia of the Confederate Old Family Terra, although those topics in the Dominion are dangerous.

The interior of a dropship was usually made for the transit and wait for transport of many Marines and other different military units of the Dominion, therefore is usually a cramped and tight space with barely any breathing room.

Yet this particularly dropship's interior appeared to be as customized as it is the exterior,

it shows that the dropship pilot and owner is the only user of the space inside the ship, therefore the look of the compartment is made for the Pilot's tastes and comforts, it has been reconverted into a small common room, a small bathroom and a small personal cabin, all interconnected to the cockpit through the common room.

The above mentioned pilot and user of the space, a young woman of barely 20 standard years old with straight golden blonde hair tied up into a low long ponytail that reposes over her back is seated on the couch of the common room, her arms holding her prefered weapon of combat, the C20-A Canister rifle, her green eyes focused on the weapon trying to resolve the usual cleaning and calibration maintenance to the rifle to keep it clean and effective.

The young woman wore unusual casual clothes, such as a tight white t-shirt and grey tracking pants all that seemed so out of place as did her ship.

Her usual choice of clothing, if one can call a full armored skintight bodysuit a piece of clothing, her Hostile Environment Suit, a symbol as well it is the rifle that this young lady is an Ghost Agent, rested in pieces on the table closest to the hull of the common room.

This young lady is November Annabella Terra, nicknamed for a shorter name as well due an animosity of the named for her birth name, Nova, formerly the youngest member of the Old Family Terra, now Codenamed Nº X41822N, Ghost Agent of the Dominion and perhaps one of the best Ghosts they had since the loss of Sarah Kerrigan, some even calling her the spiritual successor of Kerrigan, she held the same status in the Dominion Program equal to the status that Kerrigan was in the Confederate Program.

Suddenly a blipping sound is heard from the cockpit, Nova set the tools and the rifle back on the table, bringing herself up walking towards the cockpit.

Entering the cockpit, she sits on the pilot chair, checking the alert and sighing at the information being displayed.

"Finally reaching the planet, it was about time, I like silence and quiet time as much or even more than the normal Ghost; but there is so much maintenance and things to do inside the ship until you get crazy with boredom."

Nova goes back to the common room to suit up, placing her under armor on, before reaching for her main body armor.

"Let's hope this mission does not bring freakiness incorporated in it, I got my yearly quote of craziness filled with the Spectres screwing up, but again this is a world with Xel'naga artifacts in it, so I got following the briefing, not Terran weirdness but Alien's, great why do I keep getting this sort of missions?" Nova mutters with a small amount of bitterness coating her words.

'_Just as long as I don't run into any Zerg or Protoss while on this mission, then all should be peachy...but then again when is anything in my short career as a Ghost is like this, expect small danger, face great danger, expect great danger, face even more great danger._'

* * *

**Do so hope you've enjoyed these first five chapters! My summer classes will be starting in a few days after I get back from TX, visiting family and that they come first before anything else. Do stay tuned in for the next chapters, and be sure to leave a review and fav! - MarchenHope93**


	6. Chapter 6

**Change and Charge**

**-Eleni's POV-**

Silence.

It was a sound that both the water and space shared, as well as being wide and vast, as well as bring a place for the unknown and things of danger. And yet it was that sound that brought me a sense of comfort, as I drifted above the surface of the large pool that for the moment was empty with only the many eggs to keep me company.

Though I kept my mind closed off to anyone who might try to pry me from these few peaceful moments I could gain, three little voices whispered somewhere deep inside my mind.

'_**Why so silent?**_'

'_**Her mind has so many locks, so many doors wishing to open.**_'

'_**Tis not for anyone to choose if they open or not, yet the silence is keeping them locked. Yet silence will always be broken by sounds from those behind the doors.**_'

Despite having been only in their eggs for a few days, my little experiments were already beginning to gain reason and thought; there were three of them in all. Each spoke differently than the other, one asked questions, the others would often have answers to either each other or even for her.

I felt them comb through my mind, all trying to get at the doors of locked memories that I wanted to keep away from others. Yet it was the white door that seemed to interest them most, it had no lock and no handle, it was the door that held the one thing I didn't want to share with anyone of my 'Family.'

'**_Behind this door..._**'

'_**A memory or dream?**_'

'_**A wish...one that can never be granted, a place of escape to a world existing...yet not existing.**_'

Suddenly their voices chimed together '_**Or a truth that is forced to be hidden...but is it for her sake? Or for others?**_'

They had pried enough as I felt the presence of Edullon break my moment of silence, she had approached me quietly while I had been listening to the three voices. She had always been a being of sense, able to feel emotions before she saw them and whatever my emotions were in that moment, it had brought her concern.

"_**I cannot feel your emotions...you've distance yourself. Why do you never express yourself whenever you become like this.**_"

A sigh easily escaped me, as I closed my eyes once again as the image of the white door appear before me "Because it is a burden that I must bear and find the answers to deal with it, the Family already has enough to be bothered with."

I felt myself approach the door, to which it suddenly began to return to its 'original' form. The form it had been the first time I had found the door in the deepest hole of my mind, and one that made be seal it and lock it away.

The white had been replaced with a solid cold metal door, it seemed so beaten and aged like it had been blasted at and run over countless times; yet I found the courage to see that it refused to be taken down. But the courage didn't linger as I felt fear creep into my nerves, watching as the sicking grey colored Creep grow through the holes and cracks of the metal. It even began to grow around the edges, trying to swallow it whole or was it trying to become the same as the metal.

I felt like a tiny child again, frightened of what was hiding behind the door and in that moment of weakness, I heard a sound I prayed I would never hear since the moment I found that door.

The door moved slightly with a creak, and I felt frozen as my eyes met with a single eye that changed from a beautiful jade green, to a sicking yellow that seemed to burn like an angry fire that was seeing an endless corridor of purple-ish creep and fleshly walls.

* * *

**-Leviathan Evolution Chamber, Main Swarm-**

The flesh and bony structure that was the Leviathan pulsed and moved like a hundred organs, yet all seemed to be just one as she made her way towards what appeared to be a dead end in the fleshy halls of her personal Leviathan.

Yet there were no dead ends to found aboard her vessel, as the flesh began pullings aside to reveal a doorway that led into a gas filled chamber, of which the glow from the green eggs wasn't enough to tell anyone where she had arrived.

"Abathur, show yourself and give me an update on your experiments."

From below the flesh tissues of the chamber, came forth a spidery like creature with many pale green sacks upon its back/head, it seemed to be pulling strings back and forth from its small appendages.

"_My queen, what do I owe your presence in the Evolution Chamber, come to see the experiments made for combat or defense, or simply check the adaptations of the present branch of the Swarm made from someone like this entity?_"

"Izsha has mention of the completion of your experiments, and I've come to view the results before they are to be passed into the Swarm or they are rewritten or modified again because of your perfectionism."

"_A complement I shall take from you, a high praise I am sure._"

A snort could be heard escaping the green lips on the face of the Queen of Blades.

"Take it as compliment if you want, it is a double-edge one then, your perfectionism could be the source of something great created or a waste of time and resources because you didn't like the changes"

"_I do just the duty of my existence, just as I did with the Overmind before you, my Queen, you know that well, as the Overmind ordered me to made some experiments with terran DNA as well._"

"And those have been only successful in making mindless troops for our ground suicidal bombing runs. Hardly something to boast about when looking at them."

"_There was a successful unit that made all the failures worth it, near-perfection_" Abathur mutters in a rushed absent-mind sort of voice like he had recalled something.

"What was that Abathur?" Kerrigan asked the unique Zerg creature, she had never liked hearing things behind her back.

"_Nothing, my Queen, remembering some experiments about Terran DNA, too much to remember, nothing worth it for the Swarm to have._"

Abathur soon proceed to show the Queen of Blades his latest experiments, to which she seemed to find the idea of changing her units abilities before a battle most useful, knowing what they were up against beforehand to make the best of the Swarm. He expressed that this was the farthest he could go, until the Swarm brought him more essence for future experiments.

"I am pleased with these results Abathur, rarely do you ever disappoint me, and I hope for your sake it shall remain so, otherwise I don't care how unique you are I will personally find your successor and let it to make you a test subject for the betterment of the Swarm. Be sure to add these results into the Swarm DNA, I want to see your work on the battlefield."

She turned to leave the Evolution Chamber and its master behind doing his threading of the DNA chains as always.

Kerrigan continued walking the corridors of her Leviathan, feeling its blood and muscles move and shift around her, yet her mind was focused elsewhere.

"The artifact will be mine, its powers will fuel mine until I become the most powerful being of the Galaxy, and the Swarm will consume every living being until there is no one else to beat in this Galaxy."

Yet suddenly she felt a tug on her psionic link, and it wasn't any Protoss, nor was it Jim, but as soon as she felt the source it was gone as it has come, like a ghost that was looking over her shoulder and disappeared after being scared off. Looking into her mind she followed the ghost as it fled, but wasn't able to catch any details except for some strange images of what looked like blurry images of Protoss but not quite any Protoss she had found, and perhaps a few Terrans.

Soon the images changed to that of what appeared to be a lush jungle, but the second she moved it all had vanished as she saw a faint figure running towards an open doorway. Why she was giving chase to it, Kerrigan wasn't sure herself as she neared the door before it suddenly slammed itself shut.

'_No one gets away from me that easily._'

Gripping the metal door she began to force it to open, yet even with all the strength she was using to open it, the door wouldn't budge one inch and if only it tightened its lock.

The Queen of Blades knew exactly when her efforts were useless for now, and let her tries of opening the door for now, let some mental notes on her mind to keep trying to open it in other times when she have free time from commanding the Swarm in their search for the Artifact pieces.

Turning away she left with a whisper "I will find what is behind that door, it can't stay resolute forever, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

**-Dominion High Command Headquarters, Korhal IV, Dominion Throne World, Augustgrad-**

Korhal IV, Former Jewel of the Confederacy, Homeworld of the Mengsk Dynasty and current Throne World of the Terran Dominion, in the eyes of most Terrans, this is the Capital of Humanity in the Koprulu Sector, a world resilient like the Terran, who survived, Nuclear Bombardments, Human Invasions, Zerg Invasions, Insurrections and several others catastrophes and still being a shiny World with heavily armed defenses and importance in Terran influence on the Sector.

From inside the Central Command room, General Horace Warfield, a grizzly black-skinned Terran, veteran from the Confederacy Armed Forces, and the first Former Confederate General that switched sides from the Confederacy to Mengsk's side before General Edmund Duke during the Fall of the Confederacy.

He looked upon the wide monitors that had images of all the planets within the Dominion sectors, as well as the Dominions battlecruisers and battle groups positioned around mostly the Core Worlds while a few lingered close to a few Fringe Worlds, the Influential and most closer to the Core Worlds.

So far the war had been at a stalemate, neither side would push the other to far or too short, and Warfield knew damn well that the Swarm wasn't giving everything it had.

"Damn bastards, why did I get back from retirement for this, I was better on my getaway home enjoying my free time, and now I am dealing leading the Dominion Forces into a Defense/counterattack against the same Swarm that beat the Dominion twice."

Warfield starts rubbing his forehead with his hand trying to alleviate a headache, which was start to creep on his mind, while planning the next strategies for the officers under his command.

"So the Swarm is a bunch of mindless animals that don't care for morals, don't care for tactics, just rush until you are dead under their feet. Doesn't seem to matter how many we kill, the strings are all being pulled by the head bitch herself, if you can call that a female, by the looks of the shots filmed during the attacks directed by the Leader."

The General began thinking about his last conversation with the Emperor about the Zerg leader, to which he recalls how Mengsk seemed to stray away from the subject of the Queen of Blades; and even the UNN had made a broadcast making mention that the Queen of Blades might have been a human once, and also there is the thing about his former Sons of Korhal Second in Command that the Emperor says she died in the Zerg Invasion to Tarsonis is too convenient.

Because it had only been a few months after her supposed death upon Tarsonis that this new creature calling itself the Queen of Blades appears suddenly out of the blue and Mengsk had personally asked Duke to go with a couple of Battlecruisers to Char to deal with the creature even if she didn't do anything yet against the Dominion.

At first he had just thought it was because she was a Zerg, or a crazed infested Terran made by the Zerg to fight, but Warfield was no fool to think like that, he didn't become one of the youngest Confederate General without any connection to the Old Families for being an idiot.

"Hmm there is something the Emperor is not telling us about the Queen of Blades, his aggression and motivation to see her dead are too personal for even a leader of a race that is threatening us with extinction."

* * *

**I just want to say that I am VERY sorry that this chapter came so late! I am currently taking summer classes for my college, and won't be done with them until the middle of June! But just to inform you all that my friend and I are working on chapter seven, so ideas and reviews are greatly welcomed and needed! - MH93**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Backlash of the Return**

**-Xel'naga Worldship Gratia Tacitae - Inner Bellows-**

"_**Now that we are out of any mind shot, could you explain why were are going down to see...Father?**_"

Edullon did not once slow her pace as the Luminid Commander kept up with her, she had snatched him out of a meeting with a few of his generals, November included. He had been perplexed by her silence as she dragged him halfway across the ship, heading towards 'that' area.

Passing through the gel like door entrance, did Edullon finally come to a halt within the dimly lit chambers that held the aura of a den belonging to some kind of beast.

"_**Its is regards to a number of things, besides setting up a good location for his surface lab, moving down a number of his specimens...we both need to talk with him in regards with Eleni.**_"

There were, and never had been, secrets between the Queen and Commander, they both were open with their wisdom and experiences with their great age.

Eleni's behavior change since the announcement of the Luminand's plan to relocate their whole family, it had already been knowledge to Dragozic as he was never out of the loop of things.

As their eyes began adjusting to the dim lighting of the hallway, they could hear the sound of clicking and grunting far down the hall.

"_**Talk to him about Eleni, you know very well he tunes her out the second he even hears the mention of her name. As he stated before 'She is not Luminid, so she is not worth my time' or have you forgotten that little statement?**_"

"**_I know, I know, but we need say something even if he is a hard-headed as the dullest rock._**"

He just shook his head and said with a voice full of reproach and sternness.

"_**Only because you are his first daughter and you are absolutely indispensable for the Luminid, he lets you badmouth him all time, other Luminid, and the result wouldn't be so nice, so please Edullon could hold the insults just for a little longer?**_"

She crossed her appendages as they reached the entrance to Dragozic's labs "_**Perhaps if he did at least show a tiny bit of concern for her, she may not be a Luminid, but she is a member of this Family.**_"

"_**Yes I know that, I am the one of the Family that has heard your complaints over and over, dear sister, I do have responsibilities sometimes that doesn't include being your stoic recipient of rants about Father, you know I have my own daughter who complains, her apprentice that hero-worships her, you, and Eleni too?**_"

"_**I do need a male around here in the upper levels of the Leadership of the Family, I am surrounded by females all the time.**_"

Daggasz mutters in low voice almost to himself and sighing.

As the door began creaking open, both were expecting to see Tayuza, the younger member of their trio. Yet to their surprise the pale skinned Luminid was nowhere to be seen.

"_**Tayuza is always here to see us even before we see Father...and she never misses a chance or moment to meet us, would be nice having a first meeting without her snipping at everything we do.**_"

"_**Edullon, does something occur to you...you are being harsher and snarkier than ever, and that is my daughter's and Eleni's job.**_"

She seemed to flush in embarrassment "_**You aren't picking up their habits are you?**_"

"_**By our Father's name, I am most certainly not! I've just been...on edge lately, the move and all the work has been giving me...what is that Terran term, ah yes...its stressful.**_"

Daggasz took a real good look at his sister, and for the first time he finally saw what she meant by being stressed out. She hardly held herself up much, seemed to hold her head by her appendages lately, and yet it wasn't just the move that had caused all this newfound stress.

The stress was founded around the extremely dark psionic residual that she found in Eleni's mind, while she was meditating the other day, and in Edullon's mind there is only one being in the Sector that could leave the residual.

Setting his large hand on her armored shoulder, making her look at him "_**Go back to your chambers and get some rest, you've been forcing yourself to do too much.**_"

Edullon tried to intervene, but his stern look told her she wasn't going to win this fight.

"_**I will speak with Father about the coming changes and Eleni, you right now are in no condition to see or speak with him. And don't argue with me, you know who is the oldest here...and you wouldn't want your son to know you haven't been taking care of yourself?**_"

She looked utterly flustered and weakened, yet has she turned and began walking out, she give him a simple reply "_**Very well, I can't argue you with when I am like this. And please don't worry Zamazan...if he knew, I will never hear the end of it.**_"

The Luminid Commander watched her leave, the doors slowly closing behind her as he heard a clap or two nearby.

"_**You truly did handle that perfectly, just as the true leader you are and were created to be, my Son.**_"

"_**You made it so, Father, the whole existence of the race is because of your own existence. I've only did was I did because of how I was created.**_"

Dragozic stepped out from the darkness, standing just three heads taller than the Commander, taking to note of their difference.

"_**True that the Luminid are my creation, but don't forget that I only had a hand in your creation and fabrication of potential, you were the one who took what I created and molded into what you are right now.**_"

When their Father wasn't plagued with memories of the long dead past, he was a creature to have a good conversation with. As such Daggasz had many conversations with his creator during the time of his youth, when he wanted to learn countless things, and needed his elder's wisdom.

"_**Then shall we get down to business regarding the certain changes coming to our Family, like first, I will remain in the Worldship? You know that you've been on this ship since the time of your own creation...you need to feel the solid ground of our new home.**_"

But the elder huffed, shaking his head "_**Why does 'she' believe I need to be on solid ground, I am perfectly within my element here on the Worldship.**_"

He knew the elder wouldn't go that easily, but it was Tal'Zor's wishes and he wasn't one to deny the being he considered a grandmother.

"_**Because even she has grown weary of this ship, and it is truly the best interest of all the Luminid to move down to the surface. Besides, the Terran scientists have already set aside a large collection of buildings to be used as your new laboratory, per my wishes and that I must have your approval to begin moving down your experiments.**_"

Dragozic clicked a few of his tentrals together, his mind in deep thought as he went over the situation.

"_**Have they more room than my lab here upon the Worldship? What is the basic infrastructure of the terran buildings; and what of the planet's atmosphere?**_"

Daggasz gave a smirk expression as he brought out a small silver orb the size of a terran palm, it glowed a dim blue and brought up a hologram of the new labs upon the surface.

"_**She made mention that the HQ was to be constructed this way for the whole Luminid, in which it is like a land based Worldship with a number of terran machinery as well as our own. It is nearly if not bigger than this ship itself, your new labs are located within the eastern area, and share that area with the new nesting pools that have been built in and around a collection of lakes.**_"

For the most part the new Luminid HQ was made up of four area pointing north, east, south, and west. The buildings were mostly dome like in shape, with a few tall ivory towers jutting out of a few buildings, and some that had connecting tunnels which almost made it look like a web in a few areas.

Yet it was the center of the HQ that stood the tallest over the whole area, made up of one large square building with five towers set within an inner square; that caught Dragozic's eyes.

"_**It is...impressive, for a terran construction...I will consider it suitable, but only if it means getting her off my back.**_"

"_**Then that also means I have your approval to begin moving your experiments? Also Father, I am curious to ask...**_" he noted, glancing around before looking back up at the towering hybrid.

"_**Where has Tayuza slipped off to, its...unlike her to not be here.**_"

He clicked his claws together, turning back to return to his inner labs "_**She is...shall we say, running a few errands for me.**_"

Daggasz watched the elder take his leave with curiosity set in his mind, and while he knew that his creator wouldn't do anything to hurt the Luminid; he was still curious as to what strings were being pulled.

He would relay this information back to Tal'Zor, quietly taking his leave to inform his men to begin moving the experiments down to their new home.

Retreating back into the deeper sections of his lab, the Genetic Father walked along side a number of his projects until the AI spoke "_**Transmission from the Sound's Heir incoming, shall I patch it through?**_"

It simply waved one of his appendages, his eyes focused upon one of the glowing crystals as he heard Tayuza's voice.

"_**Greetings Master, I have arrived upon the planet Roxara and I regret to inform you that there is a small Tal'darim force held around the the temple. Nothing I can't slip by though, yet I also have to inform of the faint presence of a Terran force here as well. Should your plans be altered in any way or form?**_"

"_**Nothing is to be changed, gather what you can from the crazed Protoss, and ignore the Terran presence unless they interfere in your mission. I will await your next transmission in due course.**_"

* * *

**-Xel'naga Temple, Roxara- Upper Tower-**

"I know the Xel'naga had a thing for making huge, labyrinth-like temples housing their otherworldly knowledge and other bullcrap...but this is just ridiculous, and I have to keep my goddamn mouth shut, I said trouble will occur and here I am!"

After finding her way into the vast ruins, Nova had nearly encountered a number of Tal'darim protoss scattered throughout the ground floors. Luck seemed to be on the Ghost agent's side, as the protoss appeared to be so focused with other matters, that she was able to slip on by a good number of them; and hurry up to the higher floors where none of them seemed to roam about.

The air throughout the upper tower was dry, and cold like it was more of a place of death, than of knowledge. Most of its walls were covered in carved murals depicting mostly Protoss along with many Xel'naga hovering above them like the so called gods they were. Yet none of that bothered Nova, she was a Terran and had no desire to understand the Protoss or Xel'naga, she only came to get what her client wanted.

"Not much I have to go by, only that the big headed gods would keep their most important knowledge behind guarded door in a hall of many statues. But not only is that being difficult to find, but they also like to hide these halls...and I can't stand any kind of science-magic thing that the Protoss are fond of, and it seems they inherit from their Xel'naga 'Overlords' why did I get picked for this dam mission?"

'_Oh right, because I was bored out of my mind back at the Academy, and I was alone, and I am the best. Least I should count my blessings that those protoss downstairs haven't noticed me yet._'

She stuck close to the shadows of the towering pillars, keeping her eyes and ears open for anything coming towards her, or at least near her. Suddenly within a split second she felt something pull at the corner of her mind, of which as having a PI of 10, Nova knew it to be something with psionic abilities.

But it wasn't Protoss, and luckily it wasn't Zerg either, not that never many of them had trained psionic abilities.

"Not another Ghost...or Spectre...what then?"

Whatever it was that she was picking up with in senses, it gave her a touch of cold and utter darkness, almost like that of the Dark Templar, but not the same. This felt older and stronger, and she had the feeling of walking onto a web and perhaps right into the den of a luring spider waiting to strike.

She chose to take a gamble, and slowly made her way down the shadowed path, where soon the darkness grew thick like a heavy mist. Slipping her night vision goggles down over her eyes, Nova walked into what she felt must've been a creature's den, and knew that something was watching her.

As she continued through the dark mist, she swore that she kept seeing a shadowed form dart meters ahead of her. It kept darting behind one pillar to the other, waiting until she drew closer before moving again.

'_This thing playing a game with me, or it has its own design on the ruins or in the Tal'darim?_'

She could've been walking into a trap, yet not once did Nova pick up on any protoss besides those below. Despite all her training as a top Ghost agent, Nova had a feeling this thing was leading her to where she needed to be.

Suddenly the mist dissipated and sent her running for cover behind a tall statue, to which once she saw that there was no danger, she took in the sight of other giant statues. "Well I'll be damned...looks like this is that hall the client mentioned, maybe that mist was some kind of teleportation. Not that I would've been able to tell, being as it was pitch black, this is my mission right here."

"Hmm, quite a collection of ugly statues right here, but I have seen worse art, on Tarsonis."

Her observations were soon disturbed by the same psionic presence, looking out from behind her cover down the hall, was possibly the same shadow she had seen before. Only this time it seemed to have more of a physical appearance, being that of a tall slender alien.

But that is all she got to see before it pulled it shadow trick again, disappearing down the hall. "Oh no you don't, you aren't gonna lose me that quick" she muttered, giving chase as best as she good.

Yet once again the shadow didn't give the notion that it was trying to escape, but leading her on like it had done before. Minutes passed as the hall of statues seemed to finally come to an end, as it took Nova just a second to see that she had made it to the guarded door.

"I made it to where I need to be, but..." she glanced around for any sign of her 'tour guide', yet nothing prickled at her mind to let her know it it was around.

"Shadow thing is gone, but it led me all this way. Best just keep my guard up, still don't know if its a friendly."

Setting her eyes upon the massive door, she now had to think of how to get through it.

* * *

**-Tayuza's POV-**

Gathering the knowledge I needed from the crazed ones had been so boredly easy, with their minds already so corrupted by the drug Sundrop, that they are quite susceptible to my powers to get what I wanted.

While I had been ready to depart from this dark world, it had been the single Terran presence that had lured me to remain. For a bit of sport, I tried to slip into her mind, but to my amazement I found a wall that easily kept me out but gave her a slight notice to my presence.

Upon hearing of what she was after within the ruins, I decided to postpone my return to Father and play a game with this interesting female, but not for long, Father despite his age is not very patient in my business with him.

So I led her through the tower, keeping myself just out of her sight and range, but just enough to allow her to follow. My little game allowed me to see just who the female was, a Dominion Ghost agent at least based in her high Psionic potential and attire.

It seemed that she had been sent to recollect information on the Temple, quite a different objective than mine as I had only come for the crazed ones. Upon leading her to the door at the end of the vast hall, I decided to see for myself what was it that she had come here for.

If only to appease my own curiosity I shadowed her for afar as she entered the large chamber, her target would only have to be the crystal hovering in the center of the room. But even this place had its own traps, unless one knew how to disable them.

* * *

Opening the doors had been easier than what they appeared to be, and Nova entered the huge chamber inside that was filled with glowing runes in ancient Xel'naga letters no doubt.

"Made it in, now where is that crystal hmm, big, shiny, blue...client mentioned it would be near the center."

Walking up a few steps did she come upon her prize, hovering right in the center of a rune carved circle. She had heard of the stories where most of these knowledge crystals were mostly, if not always, boobytraped with whatever the Xel'naga had riddled them with.

The trap could be triggered the second she removed the crystal, or just stepping into the runed space. Nova saw there was almost no way to avoid triggering the trap, and she saw nothing around her to act as a replacement for the crystal.

"I don't even know how to disarm these runes...I can disarm a few protoss things, but Xel'naga is another world. How in the hell am I suppose to get that thing, without getting myself zapped to a possible death?"

Slipping down to the ground, she tried to think of a plan, and barely took notice of the dark presence hovering ever closer behind her. Just as it was nearly upon her, she spun around and held her sniper right at the face of what she could only think of as a Protoss, but not completely as she noticed it had a mouth curved into a slight smirk.

"_**Quite the predicament you are in, miss agent. You are smart to not trigger the trap for this piece of old knowledge, but you do need it nonetheless. Shall we strike ourselves a little deal?**_"

Not once letting her sniper down, Nova tried to peer into the alien's mind, but found that it was impossible. So she had no choice but to go along with the alien's question "What deal would we make, no doubt it would benefit you better than myself."

"_**The deal is simply this, I give you the crystal, and you'll owe one favour to recollect when I want to collect it, deal?**_"

* * *

**For those living in the USA, Happy 4th of July (a day early) and if you are confused on who these two new characters...please read my latest one shot for this fanfic, it will clear things up! Ideas are needed and don't forget to review, its lets me know I still have readers! - MH-93**


End file.
